1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting implement for cutting submerged pipes and the like, the cutting implement minimizing the potential for a worker being sprayed by the contents of the submerged pipe as it is being cut.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cutting into a submerged pipe in order to perform repair work has always been difficult. The top of the submerged pipe is unearthed and the pipe is cut into from the top using an ordinary pipe saw, after which the desired repairs are performed. The problem with this method is that is causes the contents within the submerged pipe to be sprayed onto worker holding the saw. Not only does this cause an unpleasant and unsanitary condition, it can prove quite dangerous to the worker holding the rotating saw.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a cutting implement that can cut into a submerged pipe to allow pipe or related repairs, that overcomes the current pipe cutting method problems. Such a cutting implement must allow for cutting into the submerged pipe without the contents of the pipe being sprayed onto the worker performing the pipe cutting procedure. Ideally, the cutting implement will be of relatively simple and straightforward design and will be relatively easy to use and maintain.
The cutting implement of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The cutting implement allows a worker to cut into a submerged pipe in order to effect a repair while minimizing the potential for the pipe""s contents to be sprayed onto the worker or others nearby. This minimization is achieved by allowing the cutting implement to cut the pipe upwardly from the bottom of the pipe instead of downwardly from the top of the pipe. The cutting implement is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively easy to use and maintain.
The cutting implement of the present invention is comprised of a housing having a motor and a first shaft extending outwardly from the housing. A second shaft is pivotally attached to the first shaft while a saw blade is rotatably attached to the second shaft, the saw blade having an outer periphery. A transmission mechanism is attached to the first shaft and the second shaft and is operably connected to the saw blade and to the motor for rotating the saw blade in response to operation of the motor. A cover is attached to the second shaft and extends beyond a portion of the outer periphery of the saw blade for partially covering the saw blade, the cover being radially rotatable about a point on the second shaft and having a stop, comprised of a cooperating plate with a slot and a prong, attached to the cover and to the second shaft in order to prevent 360 degree rotation of the cover with respect to the second shaft. A stop, comprised of a plate member with a slot and a prong, is also attached to the first shaft and the second shaft for limiting rotation of the second shaft with respect to the first shaft. The second shaft is comprised of a first section and a second section, the first section capable of telescoping with respect to the second section.